I'm thankful because I have you
by Ravonic the UnderWorlder
Summary: Sonic and Tails are the best of friends and brothers forever, and have a special bond with each other that can never be broken. Tails is truly thankful of everything that has happened to him, ever since Sonic became his big brother and took him in, but little does he know that Sonic is also thankful to have him. One-shot! Thanksgiving story!


**I'm back again, and I've decided to post a Sonic the Hedgehog fic, and I love the series and the new TV series Sonic Boom so much. It's so awesome and amazing! :D Miles 'Tails' Prower is my favorite character in the entire, and the cutest little fox in the whole wide world, and those goggles are so cute on him. And him and Tails are the best of friends and brothers forever! They're meant to be brothers! Sonic and Tails forever! Also, this'll be my first Thanksgiving special. I hope all the readers and writers have a great Thanksgiving and enjoy the feast. Read and review.**

**Happy Thanksgiving! :)**

* * *

**~I'm thankful because I have you~**

It's another peaceful day in the Green Hill Zone, and Sonic and his best friend and little brother, Tails are relaxing in the park together, enjoying their time with each other. They had recently defeated Dr. Eggman and thwarted yet another one of his evil plans to take over the world and destroy them, but as always they managed to defeat him again, and now they were just relaxing together, like best friends do.

"Man, this is so nice, buddy." Sonic said and wrapped his arm around his little brother.

"It sure is, Sonic." Tails said as he chuckled, and cuddled closer to Sonic. "I'm so glad we kicked Eggman's butt and saved the world once again."

"Me too, Tails. And we did it together, just you and me." Sonic said and ruffled Tails' cute hair lovingly, making the cute fox giggle cutely.

Tails giggled even more, as his best friend and big brother tickled him happily. He always adored and looked up to Sonic. He was more than just his brother, best friend, role model, father figure, family and constant companion, he was his big blue hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. He loved Sonic with all his heart and soul, he was everything to him. He giggled even more, and started to laugh cutely, as he cuddled even closer to the heroic hedgehog.

"H-hey, that tickles, Sonic!" Tails said as he laughed even more.

Sonic chuckled playfully, and start tickling Tails' cute furry chest, making him giggle more and laugh happily. He couldn't help but smile, as he tickled his little fox buddy. Tails was just the greatest best friend and brother he could ever ask for, and he knew Tails was a mechanical genius, amazing fighter, great sidekick, and his flying ability was one of the most amazing things Sonic had ever since, and it also made his little brother very special, even though he would always be special to him, no matter what.

"I can't help it, Tails. I like it when you laugh." Sonic said as he tickled his best friend even more.

Tails started kicking his cute little feet into the air, as his best friend tickled him happily. Tails could feel all the happiness and love for Sonic growing stronger and stronger each day they spent together saving the world, or spending time with each other just made him feel complete and loved inside. He giggled cutely, and pulled Sonic into a loving embrace, as they rolled around on the grass together, laughing happily.

"I love you, Sonic." Tails said happily as he hugged him tighter.

"I love you too, Tails." Sonic replied and returned the embrace.

Sonic and Tails smiled at each other, and nuzzled each other cutely and affectionately, as they tightened their loving embrace. Both brothers felt so thankful that they'll always be together and be the best of friends, no matter what. Tails felt so grate that he had Sonic in his life, because Sonic was the best thing to ever happen to him, and he didn't think he was a freak for having two tails, he thought it was cool, which was one the nicest things ever to the little fox. Sonic didn't just take him in, he gave him a brand new life, and he wouldn't change it for anything.

"Sonic, you know today's Thanksgiving, right?" Tails asked with his smile growing.

"Sure do, little buddy." Sonic said. "I'm so excited for the big feast Amy and the others are setting up!"

"Me too, Sonic. I'm also excited because I'm thankful for something special in my life." Tails said as he snuggled into Sonic's blue fur.

"What is it, buddy?" Sonic asked.

"You, Sonic. I'm extremely thankful, because I have you in my life. Most people bullied me and made fun of me for having two tails, but you never did and made me realize that it was a deformity, but a special gift no one else had. You've also taken me in as your sidekick, roommate, best friend, and best of all your little brother. You're my family, Sonic. I wouldn't change any of it ever! We've been on so many adventures together, and I've treasured each one of them, my friend. I might be a genius, but you're my light, Sonic. I love you with all my heart and soul, and no matter what, you'll always be my big brother." Tails said happily as he hugged Sonic even tighter, and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

"Oh, Tails... Do you really mean all that?" Sonic asked feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"I do, Sonic. I meant every single word. You're my world and you always will be." Tails replied softly.

"Aw, Tails. I love you too, my brother. I loved you ever since the day we became best friends and brothers, and with each adventure we go on to fight Eggman, I feel so happy having you by my side, and you're greatest brother I can ever ask for, Tails. I'll always protect you and love you, no matter what. I know that whatever we face, we'll face it together, like best friends should. You're my best friend and brother forever, and I'll always love you, Tails. Also, I'm thankful to have you too, my little brother." Sonic said as he cried in joy, and hugged his little brother even tighter.

"I love you, Sonic." Tails said and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too, Tails." Sonic replied as he cried in joy. "Happy Thanksgiving, buddy."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Sonic." Tails said happily.

Just then, the two brothers saw a familiar pink colored hedgehog known as Amy walk up to them, with a smile on her cute face. Sonic chuckled quietly and smiled at her, making her blush cutely and giggle at the attention Sonic was giving her.

"Hey, boys. It's time for the feast!" Amy said in a cheerful tone of voice.

"Aright! It's time to eat!" Sonic and Tails said in unison and high-fived each other.

Amy chuckled, and walked back to the house, with Sonic and Tails following behind her together, enjoying their time together.

"I love you, Sonic." Tails said once again and nuzzled him lovingly.

"Aw, I love you too." Sonic said as he ruffled his cute hair lovingly.

The two brothers walked inside their house together, holding hands, and ready to enjoy Thanksgiving with their friends, but with each other as well. Tails sat down beside Sonic, and cuddled beside him, as they began eating, knowing him and Sonic would be together always as the best of friends and brothers forever.

The end.

* * *

**Finally, I got this finished, and just in time for Thanksgiving. I hope you all like it. Happy Thanksgiving to you all! **


End file.
